Oran High School
by JimJam12
Summary: (This is the rewritten version of an older book.) After moving to Japan, Tobi Seiberling was enrolled into a big school, Ouran High School. There, he meets a group called the Host Club. After some incident, he is now forced to worked with them. Being a part of this club, they learn things about him he wishes to keep a secret. Tobi gets attached to the odd members and slowly opens


_Chapter 1: Acceptance_

 _Word count: 1518_

 _Published: 7 May 2017_

 _Edited: 8 May 2017_

 _Original on Wattpad_

 _A/N:_

 _This story was originally posted on Wattpad. It's a rewritten version of an older FanFiction made from the same author. It is still in the midst of being_ rewritten.

"Tobi!"

I could hear my name being called out by a rather excited voice. I was in my room, playing "State of Decay" on my x-box.

Without looking away from the screen, I called out a reply. "In my room!"

A man barged into my room, his brown eyes wide with excitement. A wide smile spread across his face.

"You won't believe this!" He said. "You got accepted into Ouran High School!"

I paused my game and looked at my dad.

"Really?" I asked.

He held up the fancy, unopened envelope. I held out my hand and he handed it to me.

"You haven't even opened it." I said. "How do you know I got accepted?"

"Wishful thinking." Dad said. "Now open it!"

I tore the neatly closed envelope and pulled out the paper concealed inside. I unfolded the letter and started to read out loud.

"Congratulations! The Admissions Committee has accepted your request for admission as a student to Ouran High School. We are glad you decided to join our lovely community."

"See?" Dad asked. "I told you, you were accepted! Pazu! Come here!"

There were a couple of shouts followed by running feet. Soon, another man entered my room. His black hair frizzed and smoking ever so slightly. There was a small patch of soot smeared onto his cheek.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Our little baby got accepted into OHS!" Dad said, cheerfully?"

"Really?" Papa asked. "Did he read the letter first?"

"Yes, he read the letter." Dad replied. "It's right in his hands."

"Of course." Papa smiled as he walked to Dad. "You just tend to get overly excited too early."

He wrapped an arm around Dad's waist and pulled him close with a kiss on the head. Dad giggled.

"Gross." I replied. "Keep it PG, guys."

"You only wish you could have this." Papa said as he smacked Dad's butt.

"Come on." I said in disgust. "You two stop it or I'll have to ban you from my room."

Papa chuckled as he walked over to me. He leaned onto my black saucer chair and looked at the paper in my hands.

"Do you know when you're starting?" Papa asked.

"Next Monday." I said as I read over the paper again.

"That's just four days." Dad said as he took the paper. "We don't even have half the items on this list."

"Then I guess we'll get to go shopping again." Papa said.

"Yes, we will." Dad said. "Well, you can go back to your game."

He kissed my head. He then turned to Papa and licked his thumb before rubbing the soot off.

"And you need to stay away from the oven." Dad continued.

"Hey, I am not going to let some random guy who can't use a belt into my house if I can fix the oven." Papa replied.

"Yeah, okay." Dad kissed Papa's cheek. "Just don't burn the house down, okay?"

Yeah, my parents are odd. Dad has brown dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's around 5'3" and he's rather skinny. Papa has black hair and green eyes. He's about 5'9". They make a cute couple, but they are weird parents.

I look nothing like them. They are both Japanese while I'm American. I had blonde curly hair and blue eyes with some freckles. I'm 5'1".

My parents were both in America for a few years on business when they found me in Michigan. I've lived with them since I was six. We finally decided to settle in Tokyo Just two weeks ago. I've been homeschooled until I finally got accepted into Ouran.

Dad left the room after wishing me good night. Papa ruffled my hair before following after him.

"Don't stay up too late." He said.

"No promises." I replied.

I was laying back in my chair. I was now bored of the game I was playing and I was ready to do something else. I leaned back in my chair and scanned the ceiling for ideas. Nothing came.

I had already changed into my nightclothes: light blue sweats with polar bears decorating it with a black tank top that's a bit too big for him.

The chair started to tilt back and I let out a yelp as I fell. I stared back up at the ceiling with annoyance. I fell... again.

I tilted my head back and looked at the purple stuffed rabbit sitting on the floor next to my bed. He stared back at me with his beady black eyes.

I rolled onto my stomach as I reached for the furry purple bunny. I held him as I sat up and looked down at his beady eyes.

"Do you think I need friends, Floppy?" I asked.

I stared into his lifeless eyes and ran my thumb through his soft fur, waiting for an answer. Nothing came.

"I think I need friends." I said.

I fell back onto my back as I held the rabbit to my chest. I looked up at the ceiling once again as I thought. I lifted Floppy once again and looked at him.

Floppy was an old rabbit. He was purple and fuzzy with many patches of different cloth. All of his limbs was loose and would flop around like a rag doll, which is where he got his name. He was the size of my forearm and half my bicep.

I've had Floppy since I was four. I got him as a gift from my biological father. I was a huge fan of stuff animals. Mostly anything I could cuddle with. Too bad I lost most of my stuffed animals. Floppy was all I had left.

"You know what I want to do?" I asked. "Play some piano."

I jumped up and ran out of my room, bringing Floppy with me. I ran down the halls, heading to the music room. Once reaching the large room, I headed straight to the grand piano. I slid onto the seat and sat the purple bunny onto the piano, next to the sheet stand.

"Alright." I said as I readied myself. "Time for some music in this joint."

I tapped the first key and began to play. I smiled as the notes filled the room. Without trying to, I started singing along to one of my favourite songs.

 _: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

 _Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all of the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I don't need to try to control you_

 _Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _Baby it's hard when you feel like_

 _You're broken and scarred_

 _Nothing feels right, but when you're with me_

 _I make you believe that I've got the key_

 _Oh, so get in the car we can ride it_

 _Wherever you want get inside it_

 _And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gear_

 _I'll take it from here oh yeah yeah and it goes like this_

 _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

 _Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I don't need to try to control you_

 _Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _You want to know how to make me smile_

 _Take control, own me just for the night_

 _But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

 _Nobody else can see this_

 _So watch and learn I won't show you twice_

 _Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_

 _But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

 _Nobody else can see this_

 _And it goes like this_

 _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

 _Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I don't need to try to control you_

 _Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger ]_

I let out a sigh as I finished. I fist pumped and let out a loud "yes".

"I love music." I said. "Come on, Floppy. Let's try going to bed."

I left the bench behind as I walked back to the door. I hummed the song again as I walked down the halls to my room.

Once I reached it, I lightly kicked my door shut and tossed Floppy onto my bed. I quickly brushed out my curly hair and shut off the lights. I climbed into my bed and turned off my lamp. He wormed my way under my blankets and cuddled up to the rabbit.

"Goodnight, Floppy." I whispered before I slowly started to slip into slumber.


End file.
